They say that Love is forever
by Cte13
Summary: Rewrite! Maybe rated M for themes. Ash Ketchum, lived a rough life finds comfort in his friends all of which feel his pain. Together they form a band. They meet four extraordinary girls. Will love find a way? Or are the obstacles to great to overcome. Has tragedy, romance, drug abuse, child abuse etc. "For light to shine , darkness must first be there." Reader discretion advised.
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers! Sorry about lagging it on my last story, but you know life gets in the way and what not. Anyways I'm going to try at this one again!This is the same plot/idea I had when I wrote, "They say that love is Forever" so it's going to be the same title just rewritten ok.

Also, the characters and music I use(which are not mine) look different. Ex(tattoos,scars,etc.) so if you don't like it don't read mkay?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, or songs used in the fanfic, they belong to the owners! Just using their creations in one of my adaptations:)

Summary: This is a story about four girls and four boys, who all have had tragic lives. Abuse, abandoned, used, drug addicts, and other problems are all in this story. Not all life journeys are walked in a yellow brick road, some have to stray far from the path yet end up in the same destination.

Characters!

The boys!

Ash Ketchum: Senior in high school. Age 17. Height 5'10. Has tattoos that you will find out about later. (All have a meaning.) Appearance: Raven black messy uncontrallable hair, usually wears red and white snapback. Plays guitar and piano, sings and screams in his band (yes they scream lol) Plays soccer in his school team, number 10. Known for his goofy antics.

Paul Shinji: Senior in high school. Age 18. Height 6'2. Has a couple tattoos.(same as ash all have meanings.) Appearance: mid/long length dark purple hair. Quiet and observative. Plays guitar and screams/sings in the band. Plays Football on his highschool team, position quarterback, number 7. Known as the strong silent type.

Gary Oak: Senior in high school. Age 18. Height 6'0. No tattoos.(yet.) Appearance: Dark brown hair always styled to perfection. Plays drums and some guitar (still learning.) Sings back-up and does some screams (again still learning lol.) Plays on the football team as a wide reciever, number 88. Known to be a playboy at the school.

Andrew (Drew) Shuu: Senior in high school . Age 17. Height 5'9 and a half. no tattoos. Appearance: Green hair, always flicking it to keep it perfect. Plays bass guitar and learning some regular guitar. Sings and screams in the band. (They all sing and scream just all sound different.) Plays on the basketball team, number 24. Known as the romantic of the school.

The Girls!

Misty Waterflower: Senior in high school. Age 17. Height 5'5. Appearance: orange short hair usually up in a side ponytail.(growing it out.) Plays soccer and loves swimming. Known by her friends for her short temper and tomboyish antics.

Dawn Hikari: Senior in High school. Age 17. Height 5'5. Appearance: long midnight blue hair reaches just past midback. Cheerleader, waiting to try out for the squad. Known as a bubbly person, who is stubborn and hard headed.

Leaf Greene: Senior in high school. Age 17. Height 5'5. Appearance: Long dark brown hair reaches her waist almost. Cheerleader, also waiting for try-outs. Known as the smartest of the group and a booknerd always reading her teen novels.

Maybelle (May) MAple: Senior in high school. Age 17. Height 5'5. Appearance: Mid/short light-brown hair, always up in her bandana. Not a cheerleader but a fanatic of all sports. Known as the one with a short fuse, and big appetite.

Those are the main characters of my story other characters you will meet are not as important but there is so many I am just too lazy to describe them all. Sorry :p

Anyways this is not chapter one just a description of the rewritten story(which will be updated faster and finished not like the last one lol) anyways hope you enjoyed the description bye:)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1. Welcome to Poke-Academy.

Sorry couldn't come up with a better name for the school. If you have any please leave them on the reviews or pm me:).

"Ah the end of summer." a brunette teen said. His sunglasses on the edge of his nose, while he leaned against a wall talking to his three friends.

"I know right? But hey starting next week we are seniors!", a raven haired teen exclaimed as he jumped in the air with a fist. Only to be bonked on the head by a very annoyed purple haired teen.

"Ow! Paul what was that for?" the raven haired teen whined.

"Cause you won't shut up Ash!" Paul replied to him with a very annoyed expression. A green haired teen known as Andrew or Drew chuckled and said, "Ah Ash you really are entertaining." At this they all laughed.

"Anyways guys guess who got a new car thanks to his grandpa" Gary Oak, the brunette, said with a sly grin. He told them to wait as he ran to get it. Coming back before they could even respond to his previous question there the beautiful machine was. A brand new Corvette C7. With its dark apple red paint with a candy finish and black rims this was truly amazing.

"Wow nice upgrade from your old shitbox" Drew said with a laugh. Paul and Ash joined in on the laughter. This made Gary angry, "Well I bet I could take your Camaro on any day. Drew drove a yellow camaro with black racing stripes and black rims of course it was the super sport edition. Paul drove an all black on black Dodge Challenger SRT. Ash drove a Mustang SVT Cobra, black with white stripes.

"Anyways," Drew said not wanting to get into another argument with Gary or Ash about racing, "we should all head to the school house dorms." The school they went to was a boarding school, with dorms as houses instead of huge apartment like buildings. Senior year they were allowed to live in the oh so coveted beach dorms. A week before school started is when they were allowed to move in and today was the day to go.

"So you all want to ride with me" Gary said with a smirk waiting for them to beg him and him to reject them.

"No" PAul said walking to the parking lot to his car."We all drive their since we all have to take our own stuff."

"True" Gary said sadly knowing he couldn't reject them now. "Anyways I'll see you guys at the house I'm off to get my room." He looked at them with an evil grin and ran off to his car.

"Wait!" Drew yelled as he ran to his Camaro. "I won't let GAry choose his room again. That bastard!" with that both cars roared out of the parking lot of the small restaurant they were all at.

"Well I have to go pick up Melody now so later Paul" Ash waved his friend off as he started his car then left the parking lot on his way to his girlfriend Melody.

The response that came from Paul was a grunt followed by a nod. None of his friends were fond of Melody and Ash knew that, even though they have been together since they were 13 they still have not really warmed up to her. She was rude and bossy and hated the music they played as a band. Which ranged from pop-punk to post-hardcore. Their small songs here and there got them good enough money to all buy their nice cars. Except for Gary who had his grandpa buy his car.

"Wake up in the mornin' feelin like P-Diddy got my glasses on, I'm bout to this the city."

The song was cut short by the slumbering brunette who grew irritated with this song and flung it to her wall. Only to hear the screams of her friends waiting for her outside.

"May if you don't open this door I will break it down" a fiery orange haired girl yelled holding a large size mallet.

"Misty, don't scare her now she's just a little late… As usual!" a bluenette named Dawn yelled and kicked at the door.

While they were in the background yelling and hitting the door anime style, a girl named Leaf Greene pops up, " Why must we yell so early" she said with anime tears, "I'm so sleepy and hungry." Leaf said as she pulled out a chocolate bar.

The door suddenly burst open flinging the girls known as Misty and Dawn anime style to the wall.

May approached Leaf who shrunk as May grew with fire in her eyes, "Give me the chocolate." She said only to be refused by leaf which then turned into a tug of war for the delicious chocolate. "

"Never a dull day aye Misty?" DAwn said calmly as she laughed at her friends fighting for the sugary sweetness of chocolate. "Nope" replied Misty dusting herself off as she went over to her friends and asked may if she packed yet and was ready to go.

"Yes I am packed and ready to go!" May replied excitedly. Just then Mays mom walked in the room. "oh girls won't you stay for lunch before you leave." she said trying to hold back her tears. was sad that May and her friends were accepted into this boarding school but also excited and happy for them, being that Poke-academy was ranked number 1 in academics throughout all the regions. All the girls rushed into the kitchen upon hearing this and devoured the food prepared by Mrs. Maple.

"Eww disgusting, I thought girls are suppose to be ladylike and what not" May's younger brother Max Maple said with a disgusted expression. May did not reply she just simply smiled and smacked him behind the head.

"Ow what was that for?" Max said rubbing his head now growing a huge anime bump. May replied with a simple smile and said, "You never insult a lady got it" she winked at him but he knew that was the most terrifying wink he ever saw. Max gulped and went on to finishing his food. After they were finished they all helped clean up and went to May's room to grab her bags.

All the girls helped May with their luggage and brought it to the moving truck outside. The truck had all the other girls stuff already. They had all agreed to save money and pay for a moving truck together rather than driving there and back with their luggage since only misty had a car and it was just a jeep.

"Well thats my last bag" May walked over to her parents and gave them a hug as she said goodbye. Mrs. Maple was trying not to cry hysterically only sobbing at a barely audible level. Mr. Maple was explaining to May that all boys are pigs and not to talk to them making all the girls laugh. Max on the other hand couldn't wait for May to leave now he would use her room while she was gone since it had a bigger tv for his video games. Max was lost in his thought of this didn't notice May talking, more like yelling at him. He hurried over to her and hugged her.

The girls all packed into Misty's turquoise jeep. May getting shot gun and Dawn and Leaf in the back. The girls waved good bye as Misty pulled out of the driveway and headed towards the beach freeway. Dawn was the first to squeal at the sight of driving along the beach. "Ah this is just perfect our school is right on the beach near a pier, oh and restaurants and oh my God." Dawn said as she dropped the pamphlet of the town they were going to be in.

"What Dawn what is it?" Leaf asked worried seeing Dawn get really serious was not common so it freaked out the timid Leaf. "I can't believe it" Dawn said with a low voice scaring Misty and May as well as Leaf.

After a long awkward silence Dawn suddenly squealed in delight," There is a mall with a TON of stores we can shop whenever!" At this all the girls sweat dropped at what made her go quiet. Dawn laughed them off and pulled out her auxiliary cord and plugged in her iPhone.

This reggae beat came on and all the girls squealed as May turn up the volume while they all started to sing along.

"Saturday morning jumped out of bed, and put on my best suit" just as they were singing this song Misty had to barely maneuver out of the way as a Corvette and Camaro SS came speeding by looking as if they were in a race.

"Wow what idiots." Leaf said. May nodded and said, "God its assholes like that, that make driving so dangerous."

Just as they said this a Black Mustang pulled near them and passed them the windows were down and the girls noticed a raven haired teen as the driver and red/brunette haired girl sitting passenger.

In the Mustang Ash was driving with his girlfriend Melody. They have been together for four years.

Melody looked over at Ash, "Hey Ash."

"Yeah Melody what's up?" he replied. He was focused on the road so he didn't look at her directly.

"How come you have to listen to that weird music?" Melody said as she turned down the song which was playing. The song playing was in its guitar solo and also one of Ash's favorite bands.

"Because I love Bullet For My Valentine and The Poison is like one of their best songs." he said as he put the volume up a little bit.

"Ugh whatever there is no use in trying with you." She said very annoyed and decided to face the beach instead. The rest of the rides was in awkward silence as Ash turned off his ipod and focused on driving. After about two and a half hours they arrived at the school entrance. Here they each received their address for housing and their house keys, also a map of the housing, grocery and mall district located in the town they stay at.

Ash followed the map he received to drop off Melody at her building. Right when she was exiting Ash asked,n "Hey Melody, me and the guys are gonna head to the beach later wanna come?"

"Its the ceremonial bonfire idiot we have to go." she said still annoyed that he didn't change the station to her type of music.

"Oh ya I forgot" Ash said as he grinned and rubbed his head sheepishly.

"God don't do that you always look cute when you do" Melody said as she pecked him. "I guess you are forgiven" she winked, "and I'll be at the beach later so go on with your friends I have to catch up with the girls anyways. Bye have fun."

"Love ya babe" Ash said pecking her again. She simply replied "yeah me too now go I have to set up my room." Ash nodded and left her on her driveway waving off to his girlfriend and her three friends who were already there unpacking.

Heading over to his building he pulled his car to the curb since the driveway and garage were taken by his friends cars. He walked into the house. Only to be met by a hand full of shaving cream and he was dropped to the floor. "Smack cam!" Drew said laughing and holding a camera while Gary was on the floor rolling over with a hand full of cream.

"Your an ass Gary" Ash said as he rubbed his cheek but joined in on the laugh seeing as though the prank war always started the first day back at the house. "Anyways guys we should head over to the beach I wanna be at the bonfire early." Ash said excitedly.

"The bonfire starts at 8 p.m. like always you can't ever get there early idiot." Paul finally spoke up. Ash just looked at him and dropped his head. "Why can't my friends love me" Ash fake cried into a corner.

Drew and Gary laughed at Ash until Paul spoke up, "You two are idiots as well, and don't even think about smack camming me or else you will wake up with your bead on the beach." Paul threatened causing Gary and Drew to join Ash in his sobs.

"Why must Paul be so cruel." Gary fake cried. "I know why must he hate us so much." Drew said joining. All this fake crying and idiotic remarks made Paul smirk and chuckle and he said, "God you guys are something else aren't you"

Then Paul found himself in the group hug of guys, "And we live you to Paul" the three sobbing boys said hugging him tighter. "Yeah whatever just get off me now." Paul grunted. The guys all dropped Paul and went on to unpacking their bags in their rooms. All the houses for both the guys and the girls were two story houses with 5 rooms 2 living rooms and each room had their own bathroom, one kitchen that was downstairs and came with a 2 car garage, 4 car driveway,(if you park your car right unlike Gary or Drew who take up all four spots). With this school being so prestigious of course there was amazing luxury in the homes of the students.

Ash was finally done, he threw on a white Bring Me The Horizon tank top and his black shorts and got his soccer ball. He texted his teammates from last year and told them they should get a scrimmage going on. He left the house and headed off to the beach. Paul and Gary texted some of the football players and were also going to get a scrimmage while Drew was just gonna go get his surf on.

Drew's surf board was blocking his vision he narrowly dodge and oncoming jeep full of girls, "Sorry" he waved them off and opened his emerald eyes that met sapphire orbs. After a second or two of being lost Drew shook his head and flicked his hair and continued heading towards the beach.

"Misty watchout." Misty swerved and braked narrowly missing a green haired boy. "sorry" he said as he waved them off.

May was awestruck at his beautiful emerald green eyes, that is until she noticed herself staring and shook her head off only to see him smirk and flip his hair and walk off in the direction of the beach.

"That was close are you guys alright?" Misty said. Dawn replied, "well my phone fell but I'm ok."

Leaf replied with a simple 'yes' and returned to her book. May was too busy staring at this green haired guy to hear Misty, Dawn and even Leaf practically yelling her name.

"Wh-what do you guys want." May said not taking her eyes off the back of his head, until he was out of sight.

"Dam MAy burn a hole through him." Dawn said teasingly, causing May to blush.

"What are you talking about Dawn." May said trying to hide her blush. "Yeah whatever we all saw you having eye sex with that guy." Misty said with a sly grin. This caused the other girls and Misty to go hysterical in laughter, causing May to blush with embarrassment and anger.

After the girls little 'scene' they finally found their house. The movers had arrived earlier and had already put the boxes in the girls rooms. They heard their neighbors, also girls talking about an annual bonfire and decided to go. They all changed into shorts and bikini tops and headed out towards the beach. May wearing white shorts and a bright red bikini top, with her red sunglasses and white fedora she and she decided to leave her hair down revealing just past shoulder length hair. Leaf wore dark khaki shorts, with a bright green bikini top and her white sunglasses. She had her trusty book with her and she also had her hair down. Misty wore blue jean short shorts with a sky blue bikini top, hair hair still up in a ponytail and blue sunglasses hid her cerulean eyes. Last was Dawn, she wore white shorts with a bright pink bikini top a large white sunhat and her white sunglasses. She along with the rest of their girls had their own towels with their beach bags and all headed to the beach laughing and talking about their future here at this school.

Well there it is Chapter one,this is a rewrite remember. I did change some stuff from the last one but still over all the same. Changed Ash's girlfriend to an actual pokemon character. The shippings are the same as my favorite. But I don't wanna reveal too much. Anyways chapter two should be uploaded soon before Saturday or Sunday. Anyways hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
